


I Hear The Secrets You Keep

by beka1820



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Carlos Reyes deserves all the love, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, TK Strand deserves all the love, little bits of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka1820/pseuds/beka1820
Summary: “What did you just say?”“Your jeans, they’re really tight. Your shirts are too.”Now that Carlos is paying attention he can tell that TK is mumbling the words. He pulls away a little to look and sees that TK’s eyes are half-closed so maybe he is as close to being asleep as he thought.Or Five Times TK confesses a secret to Carlos when half asleep, and the One Time he's wide awake.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 43
Kudos: 772





	I Hear The Secrets You Keep

**Author's Note:**

> A little while ago, Stef told me she needed more Tarlos and actually believed in me to write for them. And well, several weeks later I have tried to deliver for her. So this is really all her fault.  
> A huge thank you to all of my Junkyard friends for continuing to encourage me and listen to me whine as this took on a life of it's own. 
> 
> This fic can be canon compliant up until episode 8, because yes I was working on this for that long.

“You wear really tight pants.”

Carlos was positive TK was asleep moments before this so he jolts a little when he speaks. They’re curled up on Carlos’ couch, having spent the evening watching movies and eating takeout. This type of evening is becoming pretty common for them when their days off line up. Carlos has no idea what they are, or what they’re doing, all he knows is that he enjoys every second that he gets to spend with TK. And now that TK is willing to spend more quality time together with their clothes on, he tries to take advantage of it as much as possible. Carlos can’t deny that he appreciates that it’s also amounted to more quality time with their clothes off as well.

“What did you just say?”

“Your jeans, they’re really tight. Your shirts are too.” 

Now that Carlos is paying attention he can tell that TK is mumbling the words. He pulls away a little to look and sees that TK’s eyes are half-closed so maybe he is as close to being asleep as he thought.

TK just moves his head back to bury it further into Carlos’ shoulder. He also puts a hand over his chest and absentmindedly starts playing with one of his accused shirts, which Carlos will admit is maybe a little tight. 

“I see. I didn’t realize you had such a problem with my clothes. Is that why you keep ripping all of them?” Carlos can only grin and try to stay focused on the present, even when his own words bring up several distracting memories.

TK snorts at his comment.

“Oh I love that you wear such tight clothes, I love seeing you showing off all your amazing assets.” He can tell that TK wants to grab his ass right now but since they’re sitting he settles for patting his hip and wedging his fingers in between his ass and the couch. He sighs contentedly so this must be a good enough compromise for him for now. “I just don’t know if I love everyone else getting to see your incredible ass on such fine display.”

Carlos can’t help but preen a little at TK’s confession. He knows he’s a decent looking guy and that he gets looks when he’s out, but all he ever notices when they are together is how everyone is checking out TK. And he doesn’t blame them, the man is gorgeous and also a complete hypocrite right now for talking about Carlos being the one who wears tight pants.

He can’t help but be a little hopeful, that maybe he’s not the only one who wants to put up a sign saying “Taken, Get Lost” whenever anyone looks for too long.

“You think I have an incredible ass?”

“With or without clothes it’s probably the best ass I’ve ever seen in my life. I can’t even begin to explain to you what you're missing out on by not getting to look at it like I get to.”

Carlos can’t help the blush that crosses his face and figures maybe it’s time to try and change the subject but the slight pause seems to have spurred TK on.

“I mean, you know I'm a faster runner than you right?”

They’ve started jogging together on the occasion when they are both off work, TK admitted that being active helps clear his mind and Carlos is always looking for ways to help and spend time with him. Plus getting to see TK sweaty and panting is becoming one of Carlos’ favorite pastimes.

But TK falls a little behind several times on their runs and Carlos tries to gently remind him as much.

“Yeah no. When I’m not with you I run that route about 5 minutes faster.”

Carlos scoffs in disbelief because this is definitely news to him.

“I’m not even sorry, and you wouldn’t be either if you got to see what I get to see when I fall behind.”

Carlos can’t help the full-body laugh that bursts out of him and TK makes an annoyed noise at being disrupted by his comfortable position. He burrows in a little further and within minutes Carlos is positive this time he’s fast asleep.

Carlos can’t even be bothered because he’s left with this amazing new bit of knowledge about TK. He’s suspected before that TK is a little more open when he’s tired and his guard is down by some of the comments he’s made or how he seems a little extra affectionate. This conversation all but confirmed it for him.

He loves it and stores it away in the compartment in his mind where he keeps everything he can learn about TK. Carlos finds that he falls for him harder with every new piece of information, but that is something he accepted would be the case almost from the moment he asked TK to line dance with him in a bar.

He hopes there’s genuineness in these moments. He thinks there could be and imagines they could help him as he navigates whatever this thing is between them.

As he starts to drift off himself he smiles when he realizes that TK still has his hand touching his ass like he’s claiming it, so maybe there is some truth to his half-asleep confessions after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It happens again a couple of hours after their first fight. Carlos had barely considered it a fight as it was happening, just something they would move past once they got a few small frustrations out of their system. But the way that TK had become more and more restless as it continued made Carlos sit up and take notice. 

They’re lying in bed facing each other, they had talked it out and Carlos is confident they’re better than ever. He’s more worried about TK’s reaction to the fight. 

He’s gotten really good at reading TK the more time they have spent together. He recognizes when he starts to go inside his head and when Carlos should try and intervene and pull him back out or step back and let him work through it himself.

He’s at a bit of a loss this time though, TK’s reaction didn’t seem to match with the conversation and the small disagreement they were having.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He knows this may not be fair, TK looks incredibly tired and Carlos doesn’t want to disrupt his peace now that he seems to finally have it, but he’s also worried that if they don’t talk about it now, it might be too late and he wants to understand.

“I thought we did talk,” TK smiles sleepily at him and Carlos tries not to get too distracted by one of his favorite smiles lighting up his face.

“I don’t mean about the disagreement, we’re good there,” he says and gives TK a soft kiss to make sure he’s getting his point across. “I’m talking about your reaction to it.”

TK doesn’t say anything for a minute and Carlos debates whether he should push the subject or back off for the time being.

“The last fight Alex and I had was about how I never loaded the dishwasher correctly,” he starts with a resigned sigh. “I know that wasn’t what broke us, we were broken long before. But I think back on that fight and how small it might have been but how clear it was I couldn’t do anything right by his standards.” He admits with his eyes closed and his head ducked down a little.

Carlos thinks he’s starting to understand, their fight was about something small and inconsequential as well, so it can’t have felt good to remember a similar one he had with his ex.

“I’m sorry this was a painful reminder for you Ty, I—“

“I’m constantly terrified of the day you’re going to realize I’m not worth it.” 

Carlos thinks a punch to the face would have hurt less than to hear those words. 

TK resignedly continues, “You might be the most amazing man I have ever met. And I know I’m doing better, and I'm healing, but you have always deserved better than me. I’ve just been waiting for you to catch up to that fact.” 

Thankfully TK’s eyes are still closed so it gives Carlos a second to reign in his emotions before he says anything. 

“Sweetheart.” He’s thankful for his training that’s helped him keep a calm and steady voice despite the fact that he’s breaking inside for the man laying in front of him. When TK doesn’t respond he reaches out to touch his face only to realize that the man is asleep. That heartbreaking statement was his last thought of the day. 

Carlos fights back tears as he quietly gets out of bed and heads to his back porch to get some fresh air. When TK doesn’t have to be on alert he sleeps like the dead so Carlos knows he has some time to be alone without him waking up.

Usually if TK’s ex is mentioned in any way Carlos does what he can to put him out of his mind. The worthless piece of shit that he is, who tried to break TK little by little over the course of their relationship, Carlos learned. He does his best not to let himself think too much about the coward, he has more important and worthy people to occupy his thoughts. But tonight he doesn’t even try to deflect.

Carlos isn’t jealous of the man, he’s sick of him. He wants the ghost of him out of their relationship. No, what he really wants is the man and every single memory gone from TK’s mind and heart. He has come so far, Carlos is so proud of him. But his heart breaks a little every time he sees TK, this strong beautiful man, struggling with his self worth because of what that fool of a man did to him. 

He knows he can't’ push too hard. He and TK have made great strides in their relationship, they’re officially together and telling people as such.

He knows he just has to be patient. He’s in this for the long haul and he’s willing for it to take however long it’s going to for TK to understand he’s amazing, every messy and beautiful part. And that he’s everything and more that Carlos could ever have hoped to want. 

He takes another couple of deep breaths and shakes off the dark thoughts as much as he can. He’d rather focus on what matters, on TK. And making sure that if he wakes up, Carlos is right beside him.

When he gets back in bed, he pulls TK close to him and kisses his forehead while vowing he’ll do whatever he has to do to show him that he is worthy of every good thing he could ever want.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’re laying in TK’s bed spooning late at the end of the day. It’s TK’s birthday and Carlos and Owen threw him a surprise party with pretty much every first responder they’ve ever worked with. It still managed to be a casual bbq dinner, Judd brought over games like horseshoe and cornhole while the “New York pretty boys” as Judd called them watched with side-eyes and skepticism.

At the end of the night Carlos had planned to leave but TK had pulled him close and asked him to stay while his arms were wrapped around his shoulders and their lips pressed together. They both know that Carlos is unable to say no to him because TK had merely smirked and led him upstairs to his room. 

“Did you have a good time today sweetheart?” Carlos asks, kissing him on the shoulder and burying his face in TK’s freshly washed hair and taking a deep breath. 

“Yeah I did, thank you babe. It was a lot of fun and probably the most relaxing birthday I’ve ever had.”

“Oh yeah? What did you do in New York for your birthday?”

TK hums a little and Carlos can only smile as he feels TK holding on to his last grip on awareness. He takes a deep breath and launches into all the traditions and events and places he was often taken to for his day, by his friends and his dad. It ends up sounding like it would take more of a week to fit everything in and TK confirms as much with a slightly wistful sound to his voice.

“All of that sounds amazing sweetheart. It’s good you had so many traditions to celebrate.” He suddenly feels woefully lacking and he can’t shake the feeling. He thinks of the casual gathering they just had and realizes how small it must have been compared to one of the fancy restaurants or clubs he used to go to in New York. He knows TK had a good time, but that doesn’t mean he made him feel as special on his day as he deserves. Or that Austin is where he really would have celebrated if he had the choice. “I’m sorry you missed out on all of that this year.”

It seems Carlos didn’t do a good job of reigning in the insecurity in his voice because the next thing he knows a sleepy and confused TK is looking back at him. The expression on his face must be just as bad because TK rolls around till he is facing him.

“Talk to me babe.”

Carlos wants to roll his eyes, that’s his words and the tone he uses when he sees TK going into himself and he wants to lovingly draw him back out. They decided they would do their absolute best to talk and be open about how they were feeling, as hard as it is. Carlos is currently regretting ever making this agreement.

“It just sounds like you always had so many amazing things to do and people to be with back there. Austin falls majorly short when you compare.” He pauses before adding, “So does the party today,” he mumbles knowing TK will hear him but wishing he wouldn’t. It’s not a trait he feels often, but right now he can’t help the insecurity and slight embarrassment that are rearing their ugly heads. He closes his eyes in hopes to reign it back, this isn’t the way he wants to end TK’s birthday. 

“My amazing boyfriend threw me an amazing party in the place where I’m happy with my life with all of my favorite people so I’d kindly ask you to not insult him or anything else that way.” TK’s eyes are soft when Carlos looks at him, but his tone is determined.

Carlos has to look at TK for a minute to make sure he heard him right. He knows TK is flourishing here in every way, that he’s enjoying his time with Carlos, and has made his crew into his family. But this is the first time he’s said anything like that in reference to Texas.

“You’re right though, I have been comparing. My old life and new life.”

Carlos can only nod and wait. He knows the party and Austin can’t compete with what TK used to have. He tries and fails not to think about the fact that he may never be able to compete with it either.

“I actually have been thinking about it a lot lately,” TK says steadfastly. “And I think the life I have now is becoming everything I have always wanted.” 

Carlos tries to swallow around the lump in his throat, and barely manages to rasp out, “Do you mean that?”

TK takes a second to let out a sigh. “Look I know I didn’t get off to the best start here. I thought I was going to go stir crazy when we first arrived. I cared about my new crew from the start, but everything had changed so quickly. I didn’t really have time to catch my breath and you saw how much of a mess I was at the beginning.”

It’s such a testament to how far TK has come that he can say things like that so easily and without being detrimental to himself. Carlos can’t help but smile and reach out to cup TK’s cheek. TK pauses for a second to turn his head slightly and kiss his palm before continuing.

“But now that I have distance, I can see my life in New York wasn’t what I made it out to be in my mind. I never felt at peace there, I just didn’t realize it at the time. And now that I’m here, with the 126 who are truly my family. And with you... I think I’m finally understanding what true happiness is for me.”

Carlos has to blink rapidly to try to keep away the tears that are threatening to fall. But he sees that TK’s eyes are just as shiny and is thankful he isn’t the only one feeling overwhelmed right now.

When TK senses that Carlos is too emotional to say anything, he grins at him.

“Was that too cheesy?” He jokes even though it’s clear he meant every word.

“Absolutely.” Carlos finally manages to say, “but you shouldn’t let that stop you.”

TK only laughs and leans forward to kiss Carlos on the nose, and Carlos just closes his eyes and revels in the moment. 

TK decides to finish him off. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt more at peace than when you’re by my side.” 

Carlos gives up completely and lets a couple of tears fall as he pulls TK even closer. “You know I feel the same right? You know I’m not going anywhere?”

TK manages a wobbly smile of his own. “I think I’m starting to get that.”

Carlos briefly thinks back to months before when TK was convinced he didn’t deserve Carlos or anything good in his life. To see him finally realizing that he does might be one of the best moments of his life.

Carlos tilts his head and gives TK a long lingering kiss, both reluctant to pull away. 

“Thank you for my amazing party Carlos.”

“Happy birthday Tyler Kennedy” 

“Ugh, why did you have to go and ruin the moment?” TK whines as he turns back around, and Carlos can only laugh and pull him close where they fall asleep with their hands entwined over TK’s heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re sure you’re ok?” TK asks for what is probably the tenth time that evening. 

“Yes dear, I’m fine” Carlos teases in an overdramatic sigh.

TK reaches forward and hits his chest softly to show he’s not amused with his sass. Carlos just chuckles and grabs the hand that hit him and tangles their fingers together.

They’re settled on Carlos’ couch lengthwise, TK has his legs apart so Carlos can lay in between them with his back to TK’s chest. It’s a role reversal from how they usually like to lounge, but TK insisted so he could rub Carlos’ aching back and shoulders before he laid back to rest. 

He got rear-ended while out on a call today. Thankfully no one was injured, but the other car was going fast enough that he’s already sore and knows he’s going to be feeling it for days to come. He still doesn’t even know how TK found out so quickly, it wasn’t a long process, but by the time he was leaving the scene he already had a dozen texts and calls from TK begging to know if he was ok.

He messaged that he was going home and told TK he’d call him and tell him what happened then. But TK was already waiting at his house when he got there, wearing an expression Carlos had never seen before. 

Without a word he kissed him hard and led him inside where he could triple-check that Carlos was ok, completely ignoring his protests that Michelle had already looked him over. TK finally accepted that he was just sore and achy. He made Carlos take a hot shower and then told him he wanted to help him with the pain.

Now laying here together on the couch, he knows they should probably get up, this isn’t the position he needs to fall asleep in despite how comfortable he is right now. But he can’t seem to make himself move so he closes his eyes and figures they both can take a small nap before heading to bed.

“I was so scared.”

Carlos’ eyes pop back open when he hears TK speak again. He’s got the thick tone to his voice that Carlos’ associates with exhaustion so he knows this is another of TK’s sleepy confessions. He can also sense something different in the tone than normal, something raw and emotional. He grips TK's hand and brings it to his lips while he lets TK speak his mind.

“All I heard was you had been in an accident, no one could tell me how bad it was, if I needed to find you at a hospital or….” He trails off, unable to finish his dark thought. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, you know I never want to worry you.”

“I know. I just, it’s hard. Being completely helpless and having to wait to get any kind of news. That was the longest hour of my life. I was terrified.” TK takes another deep breath. “And so angry at myself.”

And that, that catches Carlos off guard.

“What do you mean, what could you possibly have to be angry at yourself for?” He grips TK just a little tighter while he waits. He loves when TK opens up but always hates how hard he is on himself.

TK takes so long to answer that Carlos thinks he fell asleep. He loathes to wake him up, but that also wasn’t a comment he can just let go, but before he can sit up and decide, TK speaks again.

“I have a routine.” He mumbles and Carlos’ breathe catches because he thinks he might know where this is going. “Remember that time we were on the phone and you had to go because there was a robbery in progress?”

Carlos can only nod.

“I felt so helpless, sitting at work with nothing to do but wait to hear if you were ok.”

It’s gratifying to hear, Carlos can’t even pretend. He remembers the incident well. It was at the beginning of their relationship, weeks before they even defined what they were doing as more than casual. Carlos’ has no doubt that TK has never wanted harm to come to him, but to hear how worried he got even back then, it’s a pleasant revelation.

“I didn’t have any cleaning or maintenance or paperwork to keep me busy, so I got on the treadmill and ran. I made it to about three and a half miles before I got a text from you that you were ok. I remember the exact number and the speed I was going.” TK absentmindedly starts running his hand through Carlos’ hair and he can tell it’s helping to ground him. “Now whenever I hear that you are heading to any kind of rough or dangerous call, I get on the treadmill and run exactly the same distance and speed. And I didn’t get to do that today.” 

Carlos can’t pretend he isn’t a little stunned. TK always seems fairly composed whenever they talk about Carlos having a dangerous call. But then again, he knows he does his best to keep his self-control whenever TK’s safety is on the line. 

TK pauses again. “I know it’s stupid—-“

“Every time I hear there’s a fire while you’re on shift I have to immediately leave my desk and walk past the coffee shop across the street and to the one 5 blocks away and get an Americano with cream and two raw sugars. Then I have to take the long way back to work. Even if I just had coffee or even in the pouring rain.”

TK pauses his hand combing through Carlos’ hair for a second. “Really?”

“You aren’t the only one who worries, love.”

TK takes another breath and then admits in a whisper, “I also have routines if I’m on a call or if I’m not at work.” 

From almost the beginning he’s known that he and TK just understand each other in a way they never have with anyone else. 

Carlos twists a little to look up at him. “Yeah me too.”

“Well ok then.” TK says and kisses the top of his head and Carlos knows he’s not imagining the smile being pressed there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlos realizes he’s going to have to come up with a new ritual because the next time it happens they’re in the hospital.

He’s doing his best to stay calm as he sits by the hospital bed his anxiety-inducing boyfriend is lying in. When he looks over at TK he thinks he’s probably having a harder time than TK even is with all of this.

All in all, he got off lucky. TK had a ceiling collapse on him and only walked away with a mild concussion from it. The doctors did a thorough check and were in the process of releasing him. They had already given Carlos a list of symptoms to look out for and ways to help or ease TK’s pain and discomfort.

“I love you, you know that?” 

Carlos smiles at the man, thankful that he managed to break him out of the dark thoughts that were starting up again. 

“I do, you say it a lot.” He does. Once TK was able to finally say the words a little while ago, he says them all the time. Carlos could tell he was ready to say them weeks before he finally did and now it’s like he’s making up for lost time. Honestly, Carlos couldn’t be happier. 

“I love you so much I would fold your laundry for you.” 

That, however, is new and Carlos’ startled laugh seems to only amuse a half-asleep and half out of it TK laying on the hospital bed watching him. 

“Ok well, that’s… sweet of you?” He manages to say. 

“It is sweet of me. I rarely even fold my own laundry, but I love you so much I’d fold all of yours.”

Carlos can’t do anything but lean over and give TK a soft lingering kiss after something so adorably sweet like that. Sleepy and playful TK is just another sign that he really is feeling ok and the knots in Carlos’ stomach that have taken residence since he heard the shouts about the roof collapsing loosen a tiny bit more. Of course he still had to mess with him a little bit. 

“This is amazing news sweetheart, because I just so happen to have some clean clothes in the dryer waiting.”

TK only smiles wider. “You’re just always ruining the moment, aren’t you?”

Carlos can only laugh as a nurse pokes their head in to let them know TK’s discharge papers are ready. 

“Finally,” TK sits up and waits for Carlos to help him stand up where he sways into his arms. The concussion along with exhaustion is taking its rapid effect and Carlos just wants to get him in bed as soon as possible where he can hold him and try and forget what a close call he had today. 

“You ready handsome?” He asks, as TK cuddles closer in his arms. 

“I am. Take me home babe.”

“Oh. I thought I’d take you to my place? So I can keep an eye on you.” Take care of him is really what he means, and he knows TK knows it too. But if he says it out loud TK will try to pretend like he knows how to take care of himself. He doesn’t. 

“That’s what I meant. Take me home.” 

Carlos gives him a small smile, loving that in TK’s mind, his home is like a home to him too. He gave him a spare key a little while ago, which he uses liberally. Carlos is also pretty sure half of TK’s clothes are in his closet or dresser. He sleeps there pretty much every night they don’t have shifts. Carlos wants him there every night and day but he’s trying to be thankful for what they have for now. 

“Is that ok? That I called your house my home? We can just forget it, it doesn’t have to mean anything.” He looks so nervous all of a sudden and Carlos realizes he mistook his expression and silence for something other than happiness. 

“Sweetheart stop, of course it’s ok. You know I want you over always. I want you to feel welcome and it means everything to me that you feel comfortable enough to consider it as a home.”

“I think of it as my actual home,” TK responds quietly as if hoping his confession won’t be a big deal if it’s not said too loud. “Wherever my dad is will always be somewhere safe and welcome to me, but when I think of home now, it’s always with you.”

“With me?” Carlos asks him happily, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. 

“Mmhmm.”

“With me and our house?”

TK looks up a little surprised but mostly hopeful and Carlos smiles at him. 

“It’s always been your home TK. From the moment I gave you a key, and hell even before that. I just never wanted to push or rush you before you were ready.”

“Mmm, yeah you’re good like that,” TK says and leans in to kiss him softly. “Well, I am more than ready now. And I think I have been for a while too. Honestly I’m pretty sure about three-quarters of my wardrobe is already there.”

“Do you mean to tell me you actually have more clothes?” Carlos mostly pretends to be appalled.

“Yep, but I’ve already moved in so no take-backs.”

Carlos laughs. “I love you.”

“Yeah?” TK says with that way he gets where he’s fishing for more. Despite his exhaustion he’s got a smirk on his face. 

“Mmhmm.” Carlos leans in to whisper in his ear. “In fact, I'm even willing to fold your insane amount of laundry when you bring the rest over. A handsome smartass once told me that’s true love.”

TK can only laugh at that and let Carlos pull him in for a hug before they leave to head home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’re laying in bed in what is probably Carlos’ favorite way to fall asleep these days, with TK practically on top of him, with his head on his chest. TK told him once how calming and reassuring it is for him to fall asleep to Carlos’ heartbeat. He is open and free with his love and affections now, but he still manages to catch Carlos off guard sometimes and he couldn’t be more in love if he tried.

He could feel TK fall asleep moments before and he closes his eyes ready to join him.

“I think we should get married.”

He somehow manages to keep his eyes shut, he’s too intent on calming his racing heart and telling himself TK must be talking in his sleep. He won’t, he will not let himself get his hopes up about what that might mean because TK is asleep and it isn’t fair of him to read into it.

He keeps his eyes closed and stays quiet and hopes that if he doesn’t encourage TK to continue talking this will be forgotten and he can go back to trying his best to be patient and wait for the right time to ask that question himself. 

He feels TK moving around a little though but before he can really understand what is happening he feels as if something is suddenly right in front of his face. He loses his control and opens his eyes to stare directly at TK’s hand inches from his face. With a beautiful gold band between his fingers.

Carlos would estimate it took him about 3 days to stop staring at the ring before he finally looked at TK’s smiling face, TK will tell him later it was a little shorter than that.

He seems to have lost the ability to speak because all he can do is stare in wonder. He knows his expression must be ridiculous, but it doesn’t even matter because TK is laughing at him and it is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen in his life. 

TK must finally pick up on the fact that he’s rendered his boyfriend speechless and decides to take mercy on him and speak first.

“What’s the problem babe, did you think I was asleep?” TK asks with a twinkle in his eye. They’ve talked about it and TK knows all about how he gets when he’s tired and his guard is down. He would never have thought his menace of a love would use that knowledge to his advantage and mess with him like he just did. And honestly, Carlos couldn’t be happier. 

“That might have crossed my mind, yeah.” He finally finds his words.

“Oh,” the cheeky asshole replies, “I understand. It’s ok, we can pretend I was really tired just now and put this away…” TK starts to turn away as if to put the ring somewhere, anywhere else but on Carlos’ finger and Carlos has them flipped and is on top of TK before he even realizes he had moved.

“If you think for even a second that that ring is going anywhere else but on my hand right now—”

TK surges up to kiss him but they both can’t stop smiling or laughing for it to last long.

“So is that a yes then babe?”

“You know you technically haven’t asked me a question,” Carlos says, so giddy he can’t help himself from teasing. 

“Mmmm. I haven’t, have I?” TK pauses for a moment to stare at Carlos and it takes his breath away to see the overwhelming love and happiness that is on display right now. One that is for Carlos only. It’s an expression he had always hoped to see and it manages to get better every single time.

“Carlos Reyes, love of my life, will you marry me?”

Carlos blinks several times, trying to keep the tears at bay so he can continue to look at TK’s beautiful and hopeful face, but his answer is immediate. “Yes, mi corazon, yes.” He whispers.

He knows TK’s blinding smile is from the answer and the name and he smiles in responses and kisses TK with everything in him. TK pulls back all too quickly and Carlos starts to protest before TK reaches for his left hand and places the ring on his finger. They both stare at it till TK looks up at him and kisses his knuckles.

“I love you.” TK says, his voice rough with emotions.

“Oh, I love you too. So much.” Carlos can only reply as he strokes TK’s face with his new favorite hand. The band compliments TK’s skin so well, Carlos can’t wait to see the two next to each other for the rest of his life.

He leans in again and kisses TK with the full intention of showing him exactly how excited he is about being engaged and smiles when he can feel that TK is determined to do the same. 

Later on, when they are both laying on their sides facing each other and catching their breaths, Carlos’ mind wanders to their sock drawer. A cliché hiding place he knows, but TK is incredibly picky about his socks he learned from the beginning. He never needed to worry about him grabbing one of Carlos’ pairs and finding the ring by accident. 

“Can I be honest with you about something?”

“I would hope so, fiancé,” TK grins at him.

His insides light up at the title and he swears if they didn’t just finish he’d be rolling TK on his back again in a heartbeat. “You’re going to use that a lot and kill me aren’t you?” 

TK full on giggles at him. “Yep. Now that I’ve seen your reaction, I’m gonna use it all the time.” 

“I can’t find it in myself to even pretend like I’m upset by that.”

“Good,” TK says as he picks up Carlos’ hand and starts playing with his ring, Carlos is pretty sure he could spend the rest of his life in this moment. “What did you want to be honest with me about?”

He blinks and remembers his early thoughts. “Right yeah, so I might have one small issue with you proposing to me tonight.”

“Oh?” Carlos has TK’s full attention now it seems as he stares at him in expectant confusion.

“I have a ring in the sock drawer. I've been planning to propose for a little while now. I was just waiting for the right time.” He’s not sure why but he’s desperate for TK to understand that this next step was also in his plan too and that somehow for once TK managed to beat him to it. But only barely.

TK’s smile is blinding. He’s never seen him so content in all their time together. “Well, then I’m really glad I got to ask first. I finally beat you to one of our milestones.” He leans over and kisses Carlos for a couple of long seconds. “But I am going to need that ring now.” He holds up his hand expectantly.

But Carlos can’t quite let this go. “I just need for you to understand that this has always been my plan and hope for us, for you.” Now that he has gotten started he realizes why he’s so desperate for TK to understand. “You deserve everything, I wanted to show you that. I wanted you to see that you’re worthy of a moment like this, and—“

“Hey,” TK manages to startle Carlos out of what was absolutely going to turn into a long-winded rant if he wasn’t careful. He pushes Carlos till he lays on his back and then quickly straddles him so he can look down at him and keep his undivided attention.

“I already know I’m deserving, ok? And I wanted to propose to the man who helped me remember that.”

TK seems to have no problem with the fact that he’s rendered Carlos speechless because he keeps going. “From the moment I met you, you started showing me that. You being you, loving and taking care of me and being patient with me. You challenged me and called me out when I needed it. You helped me understand I deserve this, I deserve to be happy. And to be happy with you.” TK has tears falling from his eyes but he’s never looked happier. “And you made me so confident in that and our love so I could do this tonight with no hang-ups. I didn’t have one hesitation or fear and that’s because of you.”

Thankfully TK seems to understand that Carlos needs a few moments to recover. He thinks back over their time together, and how all he’s ever wanted for TK was everything that TK just says he gave him. 

“Well, I can’t argue with that can I?” Carlos finally manages to say with his own tears streaming down his face. 

“Not so much, no.” TK starts peppering kisses all over his face before he pulls back to glare at him. “But I swear if you don’t go get my ring right now and get it on my finger I will—“

Carlos stops his threat with a kiss and laughs as he moves TK off of him to rush to the dresser. He told himself before that he would be as patient as he needed to be in their relationship. Now as he puts his ring on TK’s hand he finds he’s more than eager to start the rest of their lives together. And by the look on TK’s face, he’s just as ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come scream at me about them on tumblr @beka1820


End file.
